


Finding Home

by kiranightshade



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, Hale Family Feels, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Triggers, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 05:06:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13606161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiranightshade/pseuds/kiranightshade
Summary: Allison laughs and it twists Derek's insides into knots





	Finding Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rufferto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufferto/gifts).



Allison laughs and it makes Derek’s stomach churn. He blocks the sound out and gives renewed focus to the task at hand.

The infant in his arms continues to suckle at his bleeding thumb and he feels a sense of accomplishment as color returns to her dead skin.

The laughter fades and he is left alone. Stiles is the last to leave, a deadly look in his eye for the child whose fate has changed without knowledge or consent. Derek does not expect the child’s sire to survive the night.

 

*** 

 

With a Derek’s blood, the baby thrives but Derek cannot compete with his uncle’s experience in caretaking. The new routine is as welcome as it is strenuous. In the end, once a worthy nest is found and the child is taken, Derek cannot help but feel lost and empty in the silence of the night.

He shares the single bed in Peter’s apartment where he has spent his nights for the infant’s comfort. He spends the night once more from pure exhaustion, and falls into a deep sleep.

 

*** 

 

Kate’s laughter echoes around him. Logic has no place here where he feels himself stand apathetic as the infant’s parents are slaughtered and the baby left to the elements. He sees the scene shift to Scott ripping her from his arms, fear and contempt burning in his eyes. Puppet strings hang from the air and there is triumphant laughter.

The room is dark and Peter is holding him close. Derek whimpers when he wakes, and curls closer into Peter’s chest. His heart races with adrenaline, though he know it is unfounded. Laughter still haunts the corners of his mind.

Peter begins to hum an old lullaby that Derek recognizes from before. It is as effective as it ever was and they lay there peacefully until the sun rises.

 

*** 

 

“Hey Derek, it’s me and I’ve got something of a situation. This girl in my residence hall is having this kid and she needs to find someone cool with werepuppies to take it in. You don’t happen to know of a supernatural adoption agency, do you?”


End file.
